


Back-Up

by mistyautumn



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), Superman & Lois (TV 2020)
Genre: Elseworlds, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 06:16:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20092630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyautumn/pseuds/mistyautumn
Summary: Playing with what could have happened in an off-screen moment in Elseworlds.





	Back-Up

Sometimes Querl has lunch with J'onn. It's generally uneventful, but an enjoyable way to spend a little time beyond the walls of the DEO and all its tension. The President's demands regarding Supergirl reach far beyond frustrating and Querl can't help but think the current government would benefit from, well, being overthrown, if he's being honest, though when he mentioned that to Alex, she had looked rather panicked; her heart rate had spiked and she had clapped a hand over his mouth shushing him ("Don't _say_ that _here_!"). The Legion overthrows corrupt regimes all the time, so it feels like a step backwards, but he reminds himself that the optics are different in 2018 and yes, somewhere Haley might hear is probably not the_ best_ place to mention such notions. His resistance must remain clandestine. Easy. (_Slow_.) If he were to really dig, he wonders what he might turn up on the president whom he's sure has plenty of his _own_ secrets.

So lunch is uneventful until it's not. J'onn's phone rings and he looks genuinely surprised to see the caller (”Lois?”) 

Lois Lane. Kara is with Lois and Clark in Smallville to celebrate the holidays and their return from Argo. Why is Lois calling and not Kara? 

J’onn apologizes quickly which Querl waves off, watching as he answers, looking again surprised, then puzzled, then at Querl. "I think I know someone who can help with that, actually." He pauses, listening. "I'll tell him he's invited.” Querl tilts his head with interest, waiting for J’onn to finish. “We'll meet you at the Fortress soon." He hangs up and rises. "Feel up to opening a rift to an alternate universe, Brainy?" He smiles wanly and Querl appreciates that J'onn doesn't question _if_ he can do it (he can), just if he _wants_ to.

“I take it there is a situation.”

“I’ll fill you in on the way to the Fortress. Kara and Kal may need some help.” J’onn answers, and then they’re putting on their suits and Northbound.

Lois Lane is pacing when they arrive, and Querl recognizes her restlessness as worry and a need to _act_. She looks instantly bolstered when she sees them though, and Querl offers a wave. “Back-up has arrived. I am Querl Dox, though I am also ‘Brainy’ to friends.”

“Welcome to the party.” She approaches, seeming to size Querl up. He doesn’t blame her-- they haven’t met before. “Kara’s told us about you. You’re the guy who can open a time space portal?”

“I am.” Querl walks past her, taking a moment to take stock of the space. “Just give me a moment to-- were you _grilling_ in here?”

“Focus, Brainy.” But J’onn sounds a little surprised, too.

“I’m very good at multitasking.”

Lois Lane looks between them, crossing her arms. “We were on _a date_\- can we get_ going_?”

“Right away.” Querl smiles, starting the process.

As the portal begins to open, Lois suddenly dashes away, returning quickly with a rather sizeable hammer in her hands.

“Well _that_ is interesting.” Querl eyes the hammer with curiosity.

“You boys don’t get to have all the fun.” She grins, and then they're jumping through.


End file.
